Baby Bash
by Anna A Potter
Summary: A love story between James and Lily brought togetehr by a magical baby, for a class project. Not good at summaries so just read and review it. Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz
1. Chapter 1

The Unexpected Task

"Potter, Black, pay attention," screamed Professor McGonagall getting really annoyed at them, "now as I was saying, you and your partner will be getting a baby to look after for 2 months, the baby will look like you and your partner and will have the same gene pool and you and your partner, you will live in cottages near the Quidditch pitch, these cottagers will have one living area, one study, one bathroom and two bedrooms, one with two beds and the other will be the nursery"

Lily sat tensely between her 3 best friends, Bec, Bree and Grace. Bec was a short teen with dark brown hair, nobody but her 3 best friends knew that she was ½ a veela, but with her friends help they were able to change her hair colour and make her shorter than the other veela's in her family. Bree, was tall and had dark blond hair and crooked teeth. Grace was a tall girl but was shorter than Bree and taller than Lily and Bec; she had light brown hair which had dark red highlights through. Both Grace and Bree were cousins and were metamorphaphasis's.

"I will be calling out the partners in a moment, Professor Dumbledore put a spell on the list so that the partners were randomly chosen, so don't complain, or risk losing privileges, or get detention, for the time that we have left of Baby Life," said Professor McGonagall warningly, "once I call your name come into this room with your partner, Black and Anderton (Sirius and Bec went and sat down in the next room), Lupin and Weasley (Remus, Bree and Grace stood up) Bree (Grace sat down), Snape and Wright, Malfoy and Simpson, Pettigrew and Weasley, Potter and Evans, and because there wasn't enough girls I'll have to put Crabbe and Goyle together"

Crabbe and Goyle went into the next room but didn't go quietly, they were muttering under there breaths. The next room had 15 chairs, had what looked like a huge scale but with 2 places to step, 7 cribs, lots of bags of blue and pink baby clothing, 7 pram, baby blankets, nappies and a bag of keys. Lily and James were sitting nervously in complete silence next to each other Lily didn't know if she should complain or not and James didn't know if he should ask Lily out or say something to break the silence. For some strange reason Bec and Sirius were pleased to be with each other.

"As you can see we have all that you need for your new baby," said Professor McGonagall, "now I will give you and your partner 5min to decide what sex your baby's going to be, now if you and your partner don't come up with a name then I will chose, now your 5min starts now"

"Potter, I hate you, but we work together, if I like it or not, so if you stop annoying me then I'll stop screaming at you, deal?" said Lily looking very pissed off

"Deal, but we only have 2min to chose the sex of our new baby," said James with his cocky grin

"Fine I think this baby should be a girl,"

"No it should be a boy,"

"Girl"

"Boy"

"GIRL!"

"BOY!"

"Ok were not going to chose the sex like this, so how about we let McGonagall chose the sex, but if it's a girl then you chose the name, and if it's a boy I chose the name," Lily said in a trying to be nice voice

"Fine but if it's a girl I can call it any thing, right," said James looking hopeful

"As long as it's reasonable, lets chose the names now,"

"If it's a girl I will call her James Jr,"

"You can't call her that, that's a boy's name,"

"Fine ok, if it's a girl she will be called Emma,"

"That a pretty name, any way, if the baby's a boy then it will be called, Harry,"

"I like that name, it's-"

"Time up, now when you and your partner are called go onto the scale, if you've decided on the sex of your baby then call it out, then a baby will appear in one of arms, then go collect a bag of clothes, a pram, crib, blankets, nappies, and a key to your new living space, take all your stuff and got to your cottage, in the cottage you will chose a name for your baby. Ok first up us have, Black and Anderton"

Everyone's names were called until James and Lilys; a baby boy appeared in Lily's arms, and James went and put a bag of blue clothes, blankets, bag of nappies in the pram, and put a key to cottage 7 in his pocket. Lily went over and put the baby Harry in the crib and wheeled him to the cottage with James walking the loaded pram right next to her.

When they reached the cottage they had decided on whom the godparents were (Sirius and Bec), the name of the cottage (Harrys Home) and how they were going to lock the door so no one can come in unwelcomed, so they decided to have the key and a password that would change every week.

The cottage was small and had light pink bricks. The cottage was next to Sirius and Becs, Remus and Brees, Peter and Graces and far, far away from the Slytherins. On the door hung a small portrait of Lily and James.

"What's the password James and when will you change it," asked James's portrait

"We'll change it once a week and the password came be um…" said the real James

"How about Harrys Home," suggested Lily, when James nodded

"Harrys Home it is then Lils," said Lilys portrait

Lily and James walked in to there new home and walked through the rooms, it was exactly how Professor McGonagall said it would be like. On the lounge was a note, it read;

_Dear Miss Evans and Mr. Potter,_

_In your new living space you have all that you need; your trunks have been brought up and have all the baby things that you need in the nursery. It seems that you have already chosen the password. If you have any problems get Professor McGonagall to help you out. With this task for 2 months you will not be having any classes, until this 2 month period is up._

_Good Luck_

_Professor McGonagall_

_P.S_

_If you would like to renovate the cottage then you may _

"No classes YES," said James loudly

In the nursery Harry started screaming, Lily went to nurse him as James said "Silencio" which made Harry stop crying and be happy.

"Hey lets see how our friends are going with there baby's, we can invite them over tonight if you want," James asked

"Yea that's a good idea James," said Lily

"So you're calling me James now, ha Lily," said James

"And you're calling me Lily, ha James,"

"So lets get to work on making some invitations for the get together hey,"

"Sure, let's see we need 4, I'll make 2 you make 2,"

"KK"

By lunch time they had finished and took Harry to the Great Hall for lunch. At lunch everyone had there baby's and James and Lily handed out the invitations for the party. When James and Lily went to give Sirius and Becs invite they were already preoccupied with each other. They were trying to what looked like trying to suck each others tongues out. James and Lily were able to get them away from each other for 20sec so that James and Lily could give them there invite.

Lunch in the Great Hall was different, there was screaming babies everywhere. After lunch the 7th years were told to stay. When all the golden plates had disappeared at least 30 bottles appeared for the partners to feed there babies. Lily was going to feed Harry today and James was going to feed him tonight.

After Lily had finished feeding Harry, he fell asleep in Lily's arms. James and Lily walked back to the cottage to put Harry into his crib.

"Hey while Harrys asleep we should start renovating the house," Lily suggested

"Ok but you do the inside and I'll do the outside, we can make it look how ever we like as long as it looks presentable" said James

"Ok, so get out your wand and get ready, lets try to finish by tonight so we can surprise the others," said Lily

James and Lily both got to work. By the time Harry woke up Lily had painted the nursery baby blue with a strip of ABC wallpaper in the middle of the wall. The lounge was filled with dark, warm colours; the bedroom had a cartoonie theme, Lilys bed had Tweedy Bird bed sheets and James's bed had power Puff Girls bed sheets. The floor had a mat on it that had Pokémon on it. The bathroom had an Ocean theme, the bath was blue and had rubber sea animals in the bottom of the bath, and the shower curtain was blue and had fish on it. And in the study, Lily wanted to make sure that James liked it so she filled it with a theme of Quidditch. Lily went into James trunk and got his broom and every thing that relating to Quidditch for the study. Lily had finally finished as she went outside to see how James was going, at the bottom of all the windows there was a flower bed full of lilies, in the front of the house, on one side there was a baby swing, and for the door bell, when it was pressed it would say 'Harrys Home'. At the time that Lily walked out James was putting a white peg fence up around the house. Lily was watching him, when he finished he noticed that she was watching.

'Like what I did with the outside?" James asked

"It looks great, come see what I did on the inside," Lily said sweetly

Lily took James inside and showed him all through the cottage.

"Impressive, very impressive," said James

"Which was your favourite room, I think I know?" Lily asked

"The study, I love what you did with my Quidditch stuff," James said

"Thanks,"

"But I've got a surprise for you, did you know that I've got my own house elf, her name is Elly, and so I thought that we should get her to clean Harrys Home for us since Sirius and I heard McGonagall say that the house elf's wont be cleaning we would be and she will do surprise inspections."

"That's a lovely idea,"

"Elly,"

With a slight pop a house elf appeared, she was wearing a pillow case for a dress.

"Master called Elly, sir,"

"Yes I need you to help clean this house, but not be seen by anyone but Sirius, Remus, Peter, Bec, Grace, Bree, Lily and I, understand,"

"Yes master, sir"

"And most importantly you must treat Lily like she's your master too, ok"

"Certainly, sir"

"With another pop Elly disappeared

Lily lent into hug James for his wonderful idea, he in braced her hug as he pulled away she went to kiss him, this kiss lasted about 2min when Lily pulled away, in her experience that was the best kiss that she had ever had. Lily rushed out the door to the Great Hall with Harry in her arms. Questions flooded through her mind, why did she kiss him, why did she enjoy it and why did she pull away? She needed to talk to someone about her feelings towards James, maybe Bec since she's like a sister to me.

In the Great Hall Lily found Bec

"Hey Bec I need your advice on something,"

"Hey it's me you can talk to me any day,"

"Well in our cottage I kissed James and then when I pulled away I came here,"

"Well how was it?"

"Wonderful but weird, but he's the best kisser ever!"

"Um"

"Say something"

"Um I think that you love him,"

"No way, I mean I can't love James Potter, I just can't,"

"Well if you're trying to convince your self that you don't then you must,"

"I do,"

"Told you so,"

"So what's going on with you and Sirius, at lunch we could hardly give you to your invite?"

"Well we are together now as you might of guessed, we were talking and he told me something that he did in his 4th year, he had his own fan club and when he found out about it he told the girls that they had to curse Snivels to get in the club,"

"Snivels?"

"Snape"

"Oh" said Lily trying not to laugh

They ate dinner and went to get ready for the party, Lily walked back to Harrys Home so that she could put up some balloons, when she got inside she found James already set up for the party. They stood there in complete silence.

10min later

'Harrys Home, Harrys Home, Harrys Home , Harrys Home, Harrys Home, Harrys Home Harrys Home!

**To find out what happens at the party, wait at least two weeks for the next! Plz Review**

 


	2. Chapter 2

The Party

"Hello anyone home, your portraits won't let us in," came Sirius voice

James and Lily opened the door to find Sirius, Remus, Peter, Bec, Bree, and Grace standing at the door, waiting to be let in. James and Lily let them in; they all went to the lounge room.

"Love what you did here, Lils," said Bree

"Thankz, I did the inside and James did the outside, also we've got a house elf, hr name is Elly," said Lily

"Elly," said James

With a pop Elly appeared.

"Master called Elly," squeaked the Elf

"Yes I did, can you get you some butterbeers please, and can you go to the kitchens and get us so brownies, rumballs, toffee and umm," said James

"Don't forget some, lollypops," Sirius wined

"Yea also some lollypops," said James

"Whatever master wishes," whispered the elf

With another pop the elf disappeared

"While we're waiting for Elly, let's go round in a circle and tell us about your baby," Lily said

"Ok we'll go first, this is Toby," started Sirius, "he is a little fat and he's a boy,"

"We'll this is Harry and he's very adorable," said James

"This is, Bremus," started Remus, "she a girl and we mixed our names together to make Bremus,"

"Heres Steph, she is a she," said Peter

With another pop Elly appeared with butterbeers and food. They drank ate and put there babies to sleep.

"Hey lets play, Spin-the-bottle, Truth-or-Dare and Would-you-Rather," asked Sirius

"Ok, let's play," said Bec, "I'll start,"

She spun the bottle and it landed on James

"Truth or Dare or would you rather," Bec said

"Dare"

"I dare you to umm… snog Lily," she said with an evil grin

James lent over to pash Lily, it lasted for about 30sec. James span the bottle, it landed on Sirius

"Dare," Sirius said before James said anything

"Umm I dare you to kiss Peter,"

"Eww,"

Sirius lent over and gave Peter a kiss. There lips barely touched when Sirius pulled away. Sirius span the bottle, it landed on Bree

"Truth or Dare or would you rather," said Sirius

"Umm Truth,"

"Tell Remus how you feel about him," Sirius said with an evil smirk

"Ok fine then, Remus i-i-i- l-love y-you," Bree mumbled

Remus lent over to Bree and whispered in her ear "I love you too," and with that he pashed her. Bree spun the bottle, it landed on Remus,

"Truth or Dare or would you rather," asked Bree

"Would you rather,"

"Would you rather kiss Snape or McGonagall," Bree asked

"McGonagall," said Remus, then spun the bottle, it landed on Peter

"Truth or Dare would you rather,"

"Truth,"

"Who do you love in this group," Remus asked

"Totally, you Moony, I'm kidding," he added at the weird looks that he was getting, "it would have to be Grace," Graces face turned red. Peter spun the bottle and it landed on Lily.

"Truth or Dare or would you rather,"

"Truth,"

"Tell us your true feelings for Prongs,"

"No way, fine I chose Would you Rather,"

"Would you rather go out with James or Snape?"

"James," Lily said as she spun the bottle, it landed on Grace

"Truth or Dare or would you rather," Lily said

"Umm, Truth,"

"Who is the hottest person at this group?"

"Peter," she said in a low voice, she span the bottle, it landed on James

"Truth or Dare or would you rather,"

"Dare,"

"Kiss Sirius,"

"What no wa-"

Before James could finished his sentence Professor McGonagall was at the door.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Evans open up,"

Lily went to the door and opened the door for McGonagall

"Why are you all out of your beds, the same rul-" McGonagall started, "What have you done here, this looks wonderful,"

"Would you like me to give you a tour, Professor McGonagall," Lily said

"Sure," said McGonagall, Lily took McGonagall around the cottage.

"That was wonderful, who designed it," McGonagall asked

"I did the inside and James did the outside," Lily said

"The out side was wonderful as well," Professor McGonagall said, "100 points to Gryffindor each, for your splendid work, well I'll see you to in the morning" with that she left.

"Oh my god 200 points in the first day, wow and she forgot to give us a punishment for staying up after hours, ha" Sirius laughed

"Well be better be going, see you in the morning," Sirius said and they all left

"Well we'd better get some sleep, while Harry is asleep," said Lily walking of to bed

"But we need to talk about before, when you kissed me," James said

"Lets Sleep," Lily said and went to sleep

**That was a bit of fun, a little short but promise the next will be longer.**

 


	3. Chapter 3

Funny Stuff

The next morning Lily went to the owlery to send a letter to her mother, for advice on how to tell if she likes James. On the window ledge Lily was scribbling down,

_Dear Mum,_

_Schools been good, we have an exciting, new project, we have to take care of a baby with our partner for 2months. My partners name it James Potter, he is the reason that I'm writing, you see last night I kissed him; it was just some thing that happened. But I'm not sure whether I like him or not. I admit that his rather attractive but he is very egotistical. I need your advice on how to tell whether I like him or not._

_With love,_

_Lily_

_P.S Please don't tell dad_

Lily tied the letter to her owl, Rhyanna's leg, and let Rhyanna fly out the owlery window. Lily walked back to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Hey Lils where's Harry?" asked Bree

"He's with James," Lily replied shortly

After breakfast Lily went back to Harrys Home and got Harry, and went to Hagrid's, Lily was going to teach Hagrid how to cook.

By the end of the day blowed up an oven, microwave and the blender, Hagrid's hut was a mess.

"Hagrid i've got an idea," said Lily, "Elly,"

With a pop Elly the house elf appeared

"Miss Lily Flower called," squeaked the elf

"Yes, I did, can you do me a favour, can you clean up Hagrid hut,"

"If Miss Lily Flower wishes,"

"And can you stop calling me Miss Lily Flower, please,"

"Master said to call you Miss Lily Flower, so Elly must,"

Elly began her work and Lily took Hagrid out side to play with Harry in his pumpkin patch. By the time the sun went down Lily, Hagrid and Harry went down to dinner. After dinner Lily took Hagrid back to his hut, it was spotless; Hagrid thanked Lily and went back to Harrys Home to go to sleep.

The next morning Lily got up and dressed and went to the Great Hall. She had not spoken or seen James other than when she went to bed the day before. Lily wanted to get to the Great Hall because she wanted to see weather her mother had replied to her letter. Lily sat down and within ½ hour, every student arrived at the Great Hall, at least 100 owls came in to the Great Hall, an owl swooped down and dropped a magenta coloured envelope.

"Oh no someone's sent me a howler," Lily panicked

"Lily, you'd better open it," Grace said

"Why, "asked Lily piking up the envelope

"Because it's going to-" Grace never got to finish her sentence

Suddenly the envelope origamied in to a mouth and started to screamed in Lily's mother's voice, "Dear Lily, when I was cleaning your room I found some lovely coloured envelopes, and they didn't bite or do any thing _Magical,_ so I decided to send my next letter in it. Anyway if you want my advice on weather you like this James Potter," at those words Lily's heart sank then, "then I would write down a list of Pros and Cons on this James Potter. Then through the list out and follow your heart, but if you want my opinion then go for it, I mean you talk about him all the time at home so go for it. One more thing," at that the envelope gave Lily a big kiss and said, "Love Mum P.S I love you," Lily was mortified, then the envelope ripped its self up and the Great Hall burst with laughter, except for Lily, James and all Lily's friends. Then Lily ran out the Great Hall so embarrassed to even look back, James and Lilys friends followed.

Lily ran and ran until she reached the library. James put Harry in Becs arms and went into the library to find Lily.

"Lils please talk to me," James asked

"Why, so you can laugh at me too,"

"No so I can ask you if you do like me, I can understand if you don't know yet but that's ok,"

"While I've been running I thought about it and I feel that I don't want to be the girl that you have for a week and then dump,"

"I promise that you it won't be that, I've dreamed of going out with you since the day I accidentally knocked you over,"

"But…"

"Ok I will make you a promise; if I dump you after the first month then I give you permission to use any hex on me,"

"It's a deal,"

"You sure,"

With this she lent over to kiss James to say yes.

"I'm still so embarrassed," Lily moaned

"Don't worry us Marauders will make sure that every one forgets this by tomorrow," James said with an evil grin

"What's your pl…?" Lily started just as Snape and his Slytherin gang walked in to the library

"Well, well, well what have we here," snigged Snape

"Cut the crap, Snivels," James smirked

"Oh, I think that we've interrupting something," Snape sniggered, "or not," he said looking at Lily, "since she can't stand the sight of you,"

"Snivel, just because you fancy her and she can't stand the sight of you doesn't mean she hates me,"

"Oh yea, watch this," he said leaning over to kiss Lily. Before James could do any thing to stop Snape from kissing Lily lent forward, they were a meter, inch, centimetre, away then WAM Lily had kneed Snape in the balls. Then Lily lent over and kissed James, then walked out of the library laughing, with Snape rolling on the floor in pain.

Finally Snape got up and was walking out the door when he noticed that Ryan Pettigrew a 5th year laughing. Snape marched over and through his book out the window, Ryan was furious, he stood up and pulled out his wand,

"your going to pay for that one dude," Ryan said, while Snape snicked

"Poitusen," Ryan muttered and Snape and his gang of Slytherins had there underwear glued to the outside of there pants, Malfoy tried with all his might to pull his underwear down but the spell just pulled them up more and was giving him a wedgie.

"Mr Snape out, this is a library," cried Madam Prince as Snape and the others walked out the library


	4. Chapter 4

The Perfect Date

The next morning Lily found herself been shaken awake by James.

"What's dya want," Lily muttered

"I think that its time to go on our first date," James said with a grin

"At 5.30 in the morning," Lily groaned looking at her alarm clock

"It's best in the morning,"

"But what about Harry, we can't leave him here by himself,"

"That's ok cause Hagrid can baby sit, he said that he would last night at dinner,"

"O…K, how are we getting there?"

"Brooms, do you have a broom?"

"No I hate flying,"

"Well it's the only way, unless, you want to walk through the forest,"

"Ok fine I'll get dressed and you get the brooms,"

"Harrys Home, Harrys Home, Harrys Home, Harrys Home, Harrys Home," screeched the doorbell

"That must be Hagrid, I'll get it and you get dressed," said James

James left the room, to let Lily get dressed. Once Lily was dressed she went out to greet Hagrid, James grabbed his broom and they left.

"James thing really safe to ride," Lily asked nervously

James gave a hollow laugh and said, "Its safe," as he mounted his broom and then Lily slipped on behind him.

"3…2…1…," with that James kicked off from the ground hard

James flew them over the forest, past the lake and up to the top of the mountain, just to freak Lily out, James flew up in the air, and then dived back down doing a flip in the air, this was too much for Lily, she put her hands over her eyes and began to scream, in midair Lily fell off the back of the broom. She was falling too fast; James dived after her like she was the golden snitch at a Quidditch match. Just before she hit the ground James was able to catch her. He finished the journey slow and straight. They landed at an old cottage, it looked very much like Harrys Home, but Lily could tell that it had every inch of it had an anti intruder charms on and on the front a sign that said The Marauders. And on the door was a pic on James, Sirius, Remus and Peter,

"James were you trying to kill me or something? I nearly died; I'm too young to die! Anyway what is this place?" Lily asked

"The Marauders hide out," James said proudly

"But why are we here," Lily asked curiously

"You'll see, follow me," said James

Lily followed James to the front door, "Hey Prongs, what's the password," called Sirius pic

"I love Lily Evens," James muttered as quietly as he could, as the door swung open.

"Stay here Lily," James said walking in and jumping up and down 3 times on the spot,

"Alarm Off, Alarm Off, Alarm Off," came Remus' voice

"Ok now you can come in," James said turning back to face Lily

"What happens if you don't deactivate the alarm," Lily asked curiously

"Well you get thrown out of the cottage, and the cottage and all the land around it shrinks and fly's to the nearest Marauder, oh and the intruder sprouts nasty warts that they cant see but others can," James shrugged

"O...H," said Lily

Lily stepped inside and looked around; in there was 4 beanbag chairs, a kitchen, a stereo, desk and a bookshelf. Lily went over to the bookshelf to see what books there were, but there were no books they were scrapbooks, Lily pulled the first one out and sat down on one of the bean bags to read

"Oh that's just the Marauder pranks book, we keep a record of what pranks we do," James said sitting down

Lily opened up the first scrapbook, it read;

First Year

September 1st: Swap name tags on everyone's luggage, Didn't Get Caught

September 3rd: Stink bombs in Filch's Office, 5points

September 10th: Rearrange Slughorns Office, Didn't Get Caught

September 13th: Blow up a toilet, Detention for 1week

September 18th: Lock McGonagall in the broom cupboard, 1month Detention

September 23rd: Give Snape warts, 10points

September 30th: Turn Snape into a Snail, Didn't get caught

October 3rd: Change Snape Homework into a love letter to Slughorn, Double Detention

October 5th: Body bind Malfoy and Put him under the invisibility clock, didn't get caught

October 9th: Lock Binns in his classroom, 2month Detention

October 14th: Set fire to Malfoy's broom, 50points

October 19th: Stink bombs in Slytherin Common room, Didn't get caught

October 24th: Over flow all girls bathrooms, 20points

October 27th: Turn corridor into a volcano, 50points and 2months Detention

October 29th: set the library on fire, said that it was an accident (NOT)

**ECT**

The list went on and on, until James took the book out of her hands and took her out side. In the back was a wonderful little hot spring that had lilies all around the edge.

"Wanna come swimming?" James asked

"But I didn't bring my bathers… oh," she added as she saw the naughty grin on James face

"Have you ever been skinny-dipping before?" James asked

"No way,"

"Well I have in here, and it's lovely," James added

"So you expect me to go skinny-dipping?"

"Only if you want to,"

Lily thought to herself for a minute, maybe she could use this to her advantage and then said, "Why not,"

"No peeking," Lily said turning around taking off her clothes and putting them next to the water and hoping in. James did the same and hoped in.

After about 10min of relaxing Lily said, "Let's have a competition of who can stay under the longest,"

"Ok," James said as soon as it began they both went under, James performed the bubble-head charm so that he could win. After 2minute Lily decided to put her plan in focus. She jumped out and put back on her clothes, grabbed James' clothes and replaced his wand with a fake one. She ran towards his broom, once she was a meter away from it she was thrown back against the wall. So she muttered, "Birdento," which transfixed her into a bird. She flew with James clothes back to Harrys Home.

When she got home Lily went and checked on Hagrid and Harry, Harry was sound asleep in Hagrid's arms.

"Were is James," Hagrid asked

"Well let's just say I got payback for all the pranks that he did to me," Lily grinned

"What dya do?" asked Hagrid seriously

"Well he took me to the Marauder hide out which has a hot spring, and he conveniently "forgot" to tell me to bring my bathers," Lily started, "So he wanted to go skinny dipping, so when he was under I took his clothes and replaced his wand with a fake one, also I tried to come back here on his broom but it through me back against the wall, so I transfigured myself into a bird and flew here," Lily laughed

"That's mean," had laughed

"Like I said I've been saving all the little pranks to make a huge prank in return,"

"So what you gonna do now?" Hagrid asked

"Well I might go down to breakfast and give Harry a bottle,"

"Here you go, try not to wake him," Hagrid said passing Harry to Lily

"Thanks for everything Hagrid," Lily said walking out to the Great Hall


	5. Chapter 5

The Perfect Date

The next morning Lily found herself been shaken awake by James.

"What's dya want," Lily muttered

"I think that its time to go on our first date," James said with a grin

"At 5.30 in the morning," Lily groaned looking at her alarm clock

"It's best in the morning,"

"But what about Harry, we can't leave him here by himself,"

"That's ok cause Hagrid can baby sit, he said that he would last night at dinner,"

"O…K, how are we getting there?"

"Brooms, do you have a broom?"

"No I hate flying,"

"Well it's the only way, unless, you want to walk through the forest,"

"Ok fine I'll get dressed and you get the brooms,"

"Harrys Home, Harrys Home, Harrys Home, Harrys Home, Harrys Home," screeched the doorbell

"That must be Hagrid, I'll get it and you get dressed," said James

James left the room, to let Lily get dressed. Once Lily was dressed she went out to greet Hagrid, James grabbed his broom and they left.

"James thing really safe to ride," Lily asked nervously

James gave a hollow laugh and said, "Its safe," as he mounted his broom and then Lily slipped on behind him.

"3…2…1…," with that James kicked off from the ground hard

James flew them over the forest, past the lake and up to the top of the mountain, just to freak Lily out, James flew up in the air, and then dived back down doing a flip in the air, this was too much for Lily, she put her hands over her eyes and began to scream, in midair Lily fell off the back of the broom. She was falling too fast; James dived after her like she was the golden snitch at a Quidditch match. Just before she hit the ground James was able to catch her. He finished the journey slow and straight. They landed at an old cottage, it looked very much like Harrys Home, but Lily could tell that it had every inch of it had an anti intruder charms on and on the front a sign that said The Marauders. And on the door was a pic on James, Sirius, Remus and Peter,

"James were you trying to kill me or something? I nearly died; I'm too young to die! Anyway what is this place?" Lily asked

"The Marauders hide out," James said proudly

"But why are we here," Lily asked curiously

"You'll see, follow me," said James

Lily followed James to the front door, "Hey Prongs, what's the password," called Sirius pic

"I love Lily Evens," James muttered as quietly as he could, as the door swung open.

"Stay here Lily," James said walking in and jumping up and down 3 times on the spot,

"Alarm Off, Alarm Off, Alarm Off," came Remus' voice

"Ok now you can come in," James said turning back to face Lily

"What happens if you don't deactivate the alarm," Lily asked curiously

"Well you get thrown out of the cottage, and the cottage and all the land around it shrinks and fly's to the nearest Marauder, oh and the intruder sprouts nasty warts that they cant see but others can," James shrugged

"O...H," said Lily

Lily stepped inside and looked around; in there was 4 beanbag chairs, a kitchen, a stereo, desk and a bookshelf. Lily went over to the bookshelf to see what books there were, but there were no books they were scrapbooks, Lily pulled the first one out and sat down on one of the bean bags to read

"Oh that's just the Marauder pranks book, we keep a record of what pranks we do," James said sitting down

Lily opened up the first scrapbook, it read;

First Year

September 1st: Swap name tags on everyone's luggage, Didn't Get Caught

September 3rd: Stink bombs in Filch's Office, 5points

September 10th: Rearrange Slughorns Office, Didn't Get Caught

September 13th: Blow up a toilet, Detention for 1week

September 18th: Lock McGonagall in the broom cupboard, 1month Detention

September 23rd: Give Snape warts, 10points

September 30th: Turn Snape into a Snail, Didn't get caught

October 3rd: Change Snape Homework into a love letter to Slughorn, Double Detention

October 5th: Body bind Malfoy and Put him under the invisibility clock, didn't get caught

October 9th: Lock Binns in his classroom, 2month Detention

October 14th: Set fire to Malfoy's broom, 50points

October 19th: Stink bombs in Slytherin Common room, Didn't get caught

October 24th: Over flow all girls bathrooms, 20points

October 27th: Turn corridor into a volcano, 50points and 2months Detention

October 29th: set the library on fire, said that it was an accident (NOT)

**ECT**

The list went on and on, until James took the book out of her hands and took her out side. In the back was a wonderful little hot spring that had lilies all around the edge.

"Wanna come swimming?" James asked

"But I didn't bring my bathers… oh," she added as she saw the naughty grin on James face

"Have you ever been skinny-dipping before?" James asked

"No way,"

"Well I have in here, and it's lovely," James added

"So you expect me to go skinny-dipping?"

"Only if you want to,"

Lily thought to herself for a minute, maybe she could use this to her advantage and then said, "Why not,"

"No peeking," Lily said turning around taking off her clothes and putting them next to the water and hoping in. James did the same and hoped in.

After about 10min of relaxing Lily said, "Let's have a competition of who can stay under the longest,"

"Ok," James said as soon as it began they both went under, James performed the bubble-head charm so that he could win. After 2minute Lily decided to put her plan in focus. She jumped out and put back on her clothes, grabbed James' clothes and replaced his wand with a fake one. She ran towards his broom, once she was a meter away from it she was thrown back against the wall. So she muttered, "Birdento," which transfixed her into a bird. She flew with James clothes back to Harrys Home.

When she got home Lily went and checked on Hagrid and Harry, Harry was sound asleep in Hagrid's arms.

"Were is James," Hagrid asked

"Well let's just say I got payback for all the pranks that he did to me," Lily grinned

"What dya do?" asked Hagrid seriously

"Well he took me to the Marauder hide out which has a hot spring, and he conveniently "forgot" to tell me to bring my bathers," Lily started, "So he wanted to go skinny dipping, so when he was under I took his clothes and replaced his wand with a fake one, also I tried to come back here on his broom but it through me back against the wall, so I transfigured myself into a bird and flew here," Lily laughed

"That's mean," had laughed

"Like I said I've been saving all the little pranks to make a huge prank in return,"

"So what you gonna do now?" Hagrid asked

"Well I might go down to breakfast and give Harry a bottle,"

"Here you go, try not to wake him," Hagrid said passing Harry to Lily

"Thanks for everything Hagrid," Lily said walking out to the Great Hall


	6. Chapter 6

I AM SO SOZ TO ALL MY READERS BUT I'VE JUST GONE BACK TO SCHOOL AND HAVE STACKS OF HOMEWORK, SOZ AGAIN.


	7. Chapter 7

The plan

"Did you hear, she finally got him back?"

"Love her sense of humour,"

These were the whispers that flooded the corridors since James flew back into Hogwarts grounds nude. It was all anyone could talk about. James this, Lily that. James and Lily were on top of the gossipers list.

"Lily how could you," James said looking annoyed, later that night in Harrys Home, "I was just trying to be nice and take you on a perfectly normal date,"

"But you set me up, you knew that I would want to go swimming, and yet you didn't tell me that I could go swimming. And now were equal for that prank you did on me in first year that I never got you back for." Lily smirked over he book, How to improve your genetic talents

"What prank?" James asked looking confused

"The one were you charmed my robes to hover over my head while I was been sorted," Lily snapped, "I was so embarrassed,"

"Fine were even but now I've got to think of another date," James said

"You have done well to tell me this Pettigrew, but how can you be sure," hissed a frightfully cold voice

"This will sound stupid but it was a dream, the son of blood trader James Potter and the filthy mudblood Lily Evens will destroy our army" said the other man kneeling in font of him.

"I see and oh you then used the pathetic excuse for guess work to see if it was true," sneered the cold voice although reading his mind

"Yes my lord,"

"Well I don't believe in guess work but then it can come true,"

"But this baby can't even hold a wand yet, how could it destroy us,"

"When it gets older stupid,"

"But it will be gone in 2 months; it's a magical baby,"

"Well when Potter and the mudblood get married then that baby will conquer,"

"Then how to stop it,"

"Make sure there is no baby," the cold voice said with a twisted smile

"How ----," the man named Snape started

"Break them up,"

"It will be done my lord," then is a puff of smoke they both disappeared

"So tell me again why we have to break them up other that the obverse," Crabbe wondered

"Just do it," Snape snapped

"But how," Regulus wondered

"Mudblood thinks were ok, so one of us will ask her to marry one of us. We'll us the biggest ring that she has ever seen," Snape said

"I'm not wasting my money on a ring for a mudblood and I won't ruin my repartition," Malfoy snarled

"First of all, the ring will be fake and second you will do what ever it takes to break them up or I'll make it my personal duty to inform the Dark Lord," Snape threatened

"But who will ask her," Regulus wondered

"We can put our names in a hat," Goyle suggested stupidly

"What are you a muggle, we can use a Goblet of Fire, to find out who has the most chances," Snape ordered

"_Acio Goblet of Fire" _Malfoy said firmly

Then along came a cup of blue fire and they each put their names in the cup. A few minutes later Snapes name came out of the cup. Then with a flick of Snape magic wand a huge cubic zirconia appeared on a white gold band that would fit around Lily's finger.

"Tomorrow it will be done," Snape announced

At the door the Marauders were listening at the door. Just as Snape finished talking James was ready to kill. How could they do this to Lily, was it true that they would have a real baby together and would he really conquer the feared Lord Voldermort these were the questions that flooded his mind.

"Let's go kill 'em, kill 'em all," James said

"But then Voldermort will keep trying to break you up, he'll hire more and more people," Sirius started as they stared to walk down the corridor

"Exactly so I suggest we let them live, but keep an eye on them so that we know what their planing," Remus said

"Let's do what you said just them," Peter said stupidly

"But how will we keep and eye on them as well as looking after our babies," Sirius wondered

"Elly," James yelled loudly as they started down the corridor back to Harrys Home, them with a small crackle and pop the house elf appeared

"Master Called," Elly said

"I need you to follow Snape and report what he's been up to and what he says," James ordered

"Yes master," the house elf said before disappearing

"Hey does that mean you and Lily are together, why didn't you tell us," Sirius asked

"I don't know, waiting for the right time I guess," James muttered

"Are they gone," Snape whispered

"Yes their gone," Malfoy replied, "but why did you tell them what we're planing,"

"Don't you see, they will go running back to their girlfriends and then the mudblood will be expecting me to propose to her, so I won't and it will make Potter look paranoid" Snape said

"So then we get pollyjuice potion and turn into him and …" Regulus started

"The Potter impostor will snog someone while the mudblood is looking …" Malfoy continued

"And that will end their relationship, and then will have no chance to have a baby that will conquer us all," Snape finished

"The potion will take like 5 months to brew," Goyle said

"Its 1 month you stupid squib," Snape hissed

"Who will take the potion," Crabbe asked

"I will and then kiss Abby," Snape announced

"We can brew the potion in our dorm," Malfoy said

"I'll better get started," Snape said dashing away


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N I'm so sorry to all my readers who have been waiting for the next chapter but my sister has been on it doing homework and our internet has been mucking up and now just recently my dad had fallen ill. **

The End of the Plan

-One month later-

"Why do I have to take it," Snape sneered, "it contains the hair of that riff-raff, blood trader

"Because if u don't I'll be happy to inform the Dark lord of you disobedient and immature behavior." Malfoy threatened, "Do it now,"

With one gulp Snapes lanky body turned into James Potter's very muscular, hot body.

"Don't forget you only have an hour to kiss Abby," Regulars reminded

"I know how the potion works you idiot," Snape snapped angrily

Snape left the room to find Abby, leaving surprised Regulars behind him. But little did they know Elli was listening in the closet before disappearing to her master with one faint pop.

**Sorry for the cliffy but I don't know what to write next, I have two ideas but I can't decide which one to write but I promise to have a longer one no later than 15th of November.**

**A.N I hope that you are enjoying the story and if you are I would be happy to hear so helpful points, English isn't one of my strongest points but with this story I'm hoping to improve. **

**Thanks to all my reviews they have been wonderful that most have enjoyed this story**

**A.N I'm just wondering if any of you have any Romantic or Romantic/Comedy stories that you have wrote can you please forward them on to me **

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU, Anna Potter **


End file.
